


A Bit Of A Day

by this_is_not_nothing



Series: Jukebox Prompts [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: NeelyOasked for Alexis & Rachel and I said wouldn't it be awkward if they showed up at the BBQ very disheveled
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Jukebox Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738048
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	A Bit Of A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) as always for the beta

“Meet my new friend Rachel, she’s having a bit of a day.” David turns with his wine mid-air to look and see what Alexis has dragged home this time.  __ Literally dragged, quite possibly by the  _ hair  _ at some point, given the way Alexis protectively fluffs her friend's impressively disheveled  _ probably _ sex hair, which ew.

“Patrick?” Alexis’s  _ person _ asks. 

“Rachel, I see you’ve changed your mind about getting back together.” David whips his head back to Patrick.

“Okay,  _ what's _ going on?” David feels very much on the outside of whatever is happening, and it’s not working for him. This was a bad idea, having a family barbecue.

“We need—David, we have to go talk.” David feels his face spiral through at least four reactions before his mom grabs his arm and takes a gulp of his wine.

Patrick grabs the plate of sliders off the table, to Stevie’s strident objection, and walks around the table toward David. The second David stands up Patrick grabs his hand and pulls him toward his room.

He sits down David on the bed and hands him the plate of sliders. David is extremely concerned about any conversation Patrick thinks he might need six medium-rare sliders to get through.

“David, I need to explain a couple of things.”

Patrick paces the room and ends up explaining more than a few things, including that David makes him feel right. David wants to explain that he’s damaged goods, but he’s got a mouthful of slider and Patrick is looking at him like David’s either going to pull him out of a burning car or leave him to die.

David sets the plate down and stands up. He rubs his hands over Patrick’s shoulders. “You make me feel right, too,” he admits, before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
